


Not so Blind Date

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Shadowhunters bingo [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He suddenly felt nervous and decided on pretending he was meeting Jace for the first time. He stuck his hand out and he saw a glint of surprise on Jace’s face as he spoke. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Shadowhunters bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: SHBingo





	Not so Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> for the shadowhunters bingo prompt: blind date.

“Who is this guy anyways?” Simon asked as he sat on Clary’s bed while she got ready for her date. Well, their double date. Apparently, there was a boy that Clary wanted him to meet. 

“My girlfriend’s older brother, one of them I mean,” She answered, holding an outfit up in the mirror and making a face before tossing it aside and grabbing another. “He seems alright. I’ve met him a couple times and I honestly think you would like him.” She turned around, holding up the outfit. “How’s this look?”

“You look amazing in anything you put on, Fray,” He answered. 

She beamed at him before shooing him out of her room. “Alright, let me finish and we’ll go.”

“And where are we going?”

“The Hunter’s Moon!” Clary called out through the door. 

“That’s a terrible place for a blind date.”

“Yeah, well we thought it would be a more relaxed atmosphere for you two to meet instead of sitting down at some romantic diner.”

Simon sighed and sat down on the couch as he waited. “I can’t believe you’ve talked me into this.”

They arrived at the bar and Clary dragged him towards a table where Isabelle was already sitting with someone else at her side. She jumped up when she saw Clary and the two women embraced before Isabelle smiled at Simon.

“Hey! You made it!” She gestured to the man still sitting. “This is my brother Jace. Jace, this is Simon, Clary’s best friend.”

Jace looked up at and Simon’s heart skipped a couple beats. He remembered that face. Specifically, he remembered that face in his bed a few months ago. He suddenly felt nervous and decided on pretending he was meeting Jace for the first time. He stuck his hand out and he saw a glint of surprise on Jace’s face as he spoke. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jace shook his hand. “And you, Simon.”

Isabelle grabbed Clary’s hand, smiling. “How about we get us some drinks and let them talk?”

Clary nodded and the two women walked away, leaving Jace and Simon alone. Simon took a seat across from him and nervously tapped his fingers on the table. “Well, this is a little awkward.”

“Oh, you do remember me then?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, I just-I didn’t know how to tell Clary that. How do you bring up the fact that your best friend just tried to set you up on a blind date with someone you already slept with?” He glanced towards the bar where Isabelle was practically in Clary’s lap as they chatted with Maia. He was quiet for a moment before looking at Jace again. “Do we uh-do we tell them? I mean, I won’t make you sit here and talk to me if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t mind,” Jace replied, smiling softly. “To be honest, I’m kinda glad it’s you. I was too hungover to get your number before I left, or remember to leave you mine.”

“Oh?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah. You’re cute, Simon.”

Simon felt a blush spread across his cheeks and had to look away for a moment. “You’re pretty handsome yourself, Jace.”

“Since they’re taking forever to get drinks, would you like to play a game of darts? Get to know each other better?”

Simon nodded. “Yeah. I think I would like that.”


End file.
